Individuals interested in conducting research on HIV-related issues, and who are not part of a Medical or University community, may be intimidated by the size/academic nature of university libraries. Thus, they may find it easier to approach local AIDS Service Organizations from which to gather their information. The Utah AIDS Foundation (UAF) is one such organization that receives numerous calls from individuals searching for answers to their questions and concerns regarding treatment and care, legal issues, social impact, etc. The limited materials currently contained in the UAF Resource Library are not adequate enough to answer many of these questions. Staff are often forced to direct visitors inquiring about current research and studies to the University of Utah's Spencer Eccles Health Sciences Library. Unfortunately, if an individual is not a current staff, faculty, or student of the University, accessing these resources may be difficult. This project stands to fulfill two primary objectives: (1) to digitally connect the resources of the UAF Resource Library with the Spencer Eccles Health Sciences Library, and (2) to create an easy-to-use compilation of existing reputable HIV/AIDS and other health-related online information resources, including national and local. Additionally, this project will serve to enhance the sense of collaboration that is so critical among organizations in different areas of health and information related fields. Those to be benefitted by this project include, (a) staff and faculty of each location, as they will be able to access a wider variety of academic and other health-related materials, (b) students visiting either of these two sites, as they will be able to access the collections of both sites as well as the online resource collection, and (c) individuals living with or at-risk for HIV/AIDS, as they will be able to access the extensive collections of the Spencer Eccles Health Sciences Library from a much smaller, non-intimidating, and "safe" UAF facility, as well as search for local information and resources through the compilation of online resources posted on the UAF Resource Library's website.